utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki
Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! Before browsing the website, please take the time to read our usage Terms and Conditions, the House Rules, and the UTAU Usage Policy. By using this website and navigating it, you are agreeing to the conditions stated on the 3 articles. Should you have any questions, complaints, or need assistance, ask the administrators; Orochi Herman, and our in-house Japanese consultant, Damesukekun. }} ;March 03, 2011 :The 2 first UTAUS from Britain, Erin FX-3-J12 and Claudia DJ-2 NEED to have a voice bank, but UTAU won't work for me, and audacity won't record my voice, could someone please help? :The first UTAUloid from Argentina Saundo Chokoreto who was released on February 17th in 2009 has now a Wikipage. ;March 02, 2011 :Canadian UTAUloid Yui Mikazuki has been released since February 13th. She now has a Wiki page. Check it out! ;February 28, 2011 : The creator of Mary Hume now has a new YouTube account! Subscribe to Snowloid on Youtube! :Kaoru Yasane has a UTAU page! Act 1 can be viewed on Youtube. ;February 26, 2011 :The owner of Mary Hume has possibly lost her YouTube account. ;February 24, 2010 :Matilda Hikari's ACT 3 voicebank is now ready for download! OTO.INI file fixes courtesy of SmeenSKC! ;February 22, 2010 :The second miraiLOID, Kujone Seijou now has his own page! His voice is being recorded now! :Ongaku Heion's ACT 1 released :Suki Urufu added to UTAU wiki :A WIP UTAUloid called Hisoka Naine now has a page and a demo of their ACT 1 up for download! :Amended the House Rules to address Page Ursurpation/Hijacking and nonsense edits. Penalties for these will be very harsh, so don't be stupid. Anyone can make a page, nobody needs to hijack or takeover pages. :Penalties for renaming articles "because I think it's a cooler name, and I say so" with this kind of reasoning will be pretty painful too. Can you say, GTFO? ;February 21, 2011 :Suki Urufu voicebank released ;February 20, 2011 :Kyoku Kashi's voicebank just gained Hiragana aliases! Great! :Jessi Maki act 3.1 has been released! ;February 19, 2011 :Arianna Leone's zip file was bugged, sorry if you tried to download it during these days! It has been fixed now, so redownload it, please. ;February 17, 2011 :Mary Hume now has a page on UTAU wiki! :Tsugomori, Wandu Hyang, and Gyuhwa Hyang have finally been given wiki pages! ;February 17, 2011 :Kiku Ryu page has been fixed after being messed up~ ^_^" ;February 17, 2011 :Arianna Leone v1.0 has been released! :Ratao Girine's ACT 2 has been released! ;February 15, 2011 :Fukasa Nekone, the third official ESPloid, has been released with an official voicebank. Also the first ESPloid to speak French! Magnifique! ;February 14, 2011 :Happy birthday to Zuii Takoe, who turned 2 years old today! As a special early release, you can download her Multilingual voicebank here :Utsukushii Tamashii's voicebank has finally been released. Go check it out! :Yumi Torine's voice bank has been released! :Foley Eika has been released, be sure to try him out if you can, please! :Yuki Amene's ACT 1 has been released! :Mai Futane's ACT 3 has been released! :Xiao Ling now has a fixed download link for its voicebank. :After 4 months, Franco Wakaine's ACT 1 got released today! ;February 13, 2011 :A WIP UTAUloid, Akemi Suta now has a page! ;February 12, 2011 :Alex4Ever has been found guilty of renaming UTAUloid pages to his own liking, and generally making disruptive edits. As a result, he will be banned from making further edits and access from this site. Moreover, the reported IP address making unwanted edits has been banned indefinitely as well. Let this be a warning that disruptive edits will not be tolerated. :Oh, and did we mention Alex4Ever has an UTAUloid using Len Kagamine's voice? ;February 11, 2011 :UTAUloid Tena Araine ACT 1.5 has been released, and UTAUloid MICHI will be moved to WIP UTAUloids for a while due her voice is still configured. ;February 09, 2011 ;We'd like to let everyone know that a Wikia Contributor with the adress 24.57.244.126 seems to be editing and putting hurtful things on UTAU pages. If you know how to stop this, we'd be greatful! :UTAUloids Yuki Oruganne and Rei Daisanne have been added to the wiki. ;February 08, 2011 :user:Emster's WIP UTAU, Aya Yashinne, now has a page! :Due to severe violations in the UTAU rules (namely, exporting Vocaloid samples and redistributing them), Lionoid Lourdes, by Ricardo Carrera, is now blacklisted. Since the Wiki does not accept this sort of behavior from users, Ricardo's own UTAUloid, Riki León, is also blacklisted until further notice. ;February 06, 2011 :Today Flint Hawkiko's demo voice has been released. Check it out and tell us what you think! :UTAUloid Kiri has an official page set up. : The Double UTAU, Seito/Seita Bakene has been released! ;February 05, 2011 :Today is Uta Utane, the first UTAUloid's birthday! :A new UTAUloid Kome Aki was released today. ;Febuary 04, 2011 :Kyokune Vio's page and voicebank are finished, be sure to check it out! ;Febuary 03, 2011 :Miu Nozomine has been released and has a page set up. She is listed as the 2nd member of DV-Loid UTAU set. :Kira Tsubasane has been released and has a page set up,she is also the 1st member of DV-Loid UTAU set. :Misaki Choune now has a page set up, courtesy of **E&M's UTAU Service!** :RX2-NOE's page is finished. Her voicebank is coming soon! :Kotsuki Farren page was created. :Matilda Hikari's Act 2 voicebank is up for download! Hiragan encoded and she sounds more human and is smoother! ;Febuary 02, 2011 :Shiho Koene's fixed oto.ini of her ACT 1 voicebank is now released. Download link is in her page. ;Febuary 01, 2011 :KYLZ Act 3 is officially released. 13MB. ;January 31, 2011 :Today is the end of the three-month test trial of the BETA2 versions of Saigone Mato and Lalika Izumine. Downloads will be no longer be available, and will be resumed with a new website location, clothing designs, and a better voice, as well as a download location. Thank you for downloading those crappy versions and trying them! we had a lot of good advise from you people! :Matilda Hikari's act 1 voicebank has been released! :Ui`s birthday !! xD ;January 30, 2011 : Emmy FINALLY got the hang of paint tool SAI, so that means E&M's UTAU Service's boxart with be better than ever! Request, people! :Hantai Shaine's ACT 1 voicebank has finally made it's debut! Check it out! :Kyoku Kashi's ACT 1 voicebank was also released to the public! ;January 28, 2011 :Koneko Chikara's ACT4 voice bank has been released! very smooth! Josh MacSing New Macloid to come made on mac recored on mac too! debut is Febuary2x get ready for mac sing Joshua!! ;January 28, 2011 :Kii Nane's Power voicebank has been put on distribution since January 27, 2011. ;January 26, 2011 :Dashi Seine have now his version 3.0! It's a very complete Voicebank!! Check him out!!! :Kiki Okashine's ACT2 has now been released with LITE VCV, effect samples and much more! Happy Birthday! :Viola Takarane's voicebank has been released! ;January 23, 2011 :Celeste Boketane's ACT 2 has been released! :Kaika Tsuyoikoe is now available. Kaika has been released since December 30 of 2010. ;January 21, 2011 :Akio Kikyuune's page has been created. :Rei Midorine's ACT 2 an page has been released. ;January 20, 2011 :Erireira Luke's ACT.3 is available for download and her page is re-built. :Mizu Keiyoushine now has a page, **Courtesy of E&M's UTAU Service** :Sachi Kigarune's page has been created. ;January 19, 2011 :Yuki Sukaru's Act 2.5 has been released :Plantmageskelly's UTAU Auditions are now taking place! Click the link to get all of the info on the contest and see if your samples will be one of the 12 chosen to be made into an UTAU! :Mizu Kori's Update, 2.5, has been released. Missing sounds and corrections have been made to her bank. You can download it here : http://www.mediafire.com/?nybgfvtnnddrc15 or on her wiki page. :Shiho Koene's page has been created and she was released on 15 January 2011. :Taira Kanne's page has been created. ;January 19, 2011 :Remu Sonone's page has been created. ;January 17, 2011 :Yumi Torine has a page set up! :Demetri Ookami now has a Power Append. It has a very wide range. :Rikaga Mizuto's ACT.2 is now available for download and just got a slightly new page article! :Demetri Ookami has a Light Append! It's very versatile. ;January 16, 2011 :Demetri Ookami has received a Strong Append! It's very high quality! ;January 15, 2011 :Demetri Ookami has received a Calm Append. Check it out! ;January 13, 2011 :Koji Heiwane's page has been set up!~ Go check him out.~ ;January 12, 2011 :Kana Kazune now has a page set up!**Courtesy of E&M's UTAU Service** ;January 11, 2011 :Kazuko Himitsune has been released. :Yuki Amezawa ACT.2's voicebank have been updated with tuned oto.ini and more! :Sara Ijinne's ACT 2 has been released! ;January 10, 2011 :Aoiro Kawarine has been upgraded to ACT 5, download link is on her page! :Note Dolcene COLD Append is now released and available for download! : Need an oto.ini made? Want someone to make your UTAU's boxart? Well now, there's E&M's UTAU Service! We'll do that for you! Check us out here: http://www.e-m-UTAU.webs.com ;January 9, 2011 :CALYPSO has been released! :CIRCE has been released! :Allison Denkine, another Eleloid, has been released today! :Kiku Ryu Has Released Her Upgraded Voicebank! Yay~ ;January 5, 2011 :Alassandra Ookami Vocal Expression: Warm STRONG has been released, and she is the only UTAU to have a Vocal Expression! Yay! :Ui has been released . Yay ~ :Shosan Yunibasaru has a Sweet Append in progress! :Fukai Nekone has been upgraded to ACT1.5! This new voicebank has some new fixed samples, and samples from ACT1.1. This new edition also now has English Support, and is now available for download! ;January 3, 2011 :Alassandra Ookami Warm Append is only availible until the 11th. So hurry! :Note Dolcene Soft and Sweet Appends are now available for download. :Eleloid Studios link is fixed, sorry about that. :Kalista Xirconium has been released! :Momotaro Momone has been on distribution since Nov. 22. :Oniko Hinomoto has been on distribution since Dec. 25. Yet the creators request that users not use the character and voicebank to incite political controversies. :Alassandra Ookami Append Cold has been released! ;January 2, 2011 :Alassandra Ookami has gotten two appends: Vivid and Scratchy. Try them out! :A blog has been created for a special brand of UTAU's. Eleloid Studios is now up for business! :Mikai Kagemori's act 5 voice bank has been updated. it is a rar file, so ask Sakki De Roxea to turn it to a zip if you need ;January 1, 2011 :Xiao Ling now has a wikia page and its ACT1 voicebank is available for download. ;December 30, 2010 :Ryszard Anioł, the first Polish UTAU, has arrived! :Yoh`s birthday ! ;December 31, 2010 :Yoh has been released . Yay ~ ;December 28, 2010 :Don't be surprised if the official download link for UTAU is down. Ameya sorta forgot to pay his webhosting bills in xrea.jp. It should be back up shortly according to him. Thanks to Damesukekun for the information. :In connection to this, Damesukekun is our in-house volunteer Japanese consultant, specializing in languages, names and interpretation. Please don't be afraid of him; You may always consult with him regarding almost-all things Japanese. ;December 25, 2010 :Hanako Saki just got a new update! Check her out now, http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Hanako_Saki ;December 24, 2010 :Kurani Chizu´s Act 1 has been released! :Kiri Shoune now has a wikia page and her ACT1 is availible for download. ;December 23, 2010 :Taiyo Raikone's ACT 2 has been released! ;December 22, 2010 :Yukari's ACT 2 has been released. :Seimei Kyokune now has a wikia page and his ACT2 voicebank is available for download. :Riyo Kikaine now has a wikia page and her ACT1 voicebank is available for download. ;December 21, 2010 :MILLYA append solid is now available for download! :Yuri Amezewa's ACT.3 is now available for download, with a completely different design, too. ;December 19, 2010 : Shosan Yunibasaru's ACT2 is up for download! :A•Li the cat's ACT1 voicebank is posted and ready to download! ;December 18, 2010 :Note Dolcene's ACT 2 is released and available for download on his page! Old news archives can be viewed here. ; Browse for UTAU voicebanks aka. UTAUloids * By First Name (Also single-named characters, regardless of status) * By Family Name (Regardless of status) * By Japanese Name (Regardless of status) * By UTAUloid character type: Regular Voicebank, Derived Voicebank, Subspecies, Fanmade. * By Language Capability: Single, Bilingual, Multilingual (Regardless of status) * By Voice Capability: Diphonic, Triphonic, IPA * By Brand * By Country of Origin * Upcoming UTAUloids (general page) * By Voice Type: Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble, Sopranino. * By Voicebank Encoding: Katakana or Hiragana, Romaji or English Alphabet or Both. ; Section title * UTAU in English! - Click here for link and instructions! * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * WIP UTAUloids - Upcoming new voicebanks! Now sorted by activity! Categorize yours now! * Fanmade UTAUloids - Fanmade characters from existing voicebanks! * Collective UTAUloids - Groups that have been making voicebanks! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * UTAUloid Subspecies - Genderbent and alternate versions of UTAUloids created by the same voicebank author! * Private UTAUloids - UTAUloids kept to themselves... * Deceased UTAUloids - MIA, retired, dead or abandoned voicebanks... * Pageless UTAUloids - UTAUloids who need their own page; a must look for contributors. * Blacklisted UTAUloids - Do not emulate these voicebanks, they can't follow rules! ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * A quick orientation to the Japanese language and culture. * Community and Usage Guidelines and Rules * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * Downloading and installing UTAU. * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. *Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. * The Essential UTAU Toolkit ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * Naming your UTAUloid and creating character profiles. * A balance between aesthetics and visualization of voice. * Preparation for recording. * Recording list of syllables. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana vs Romaji Recording * oto.ini tweaking. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced Multilinguality * Automatic Language Compatibility. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. Go to Alias Encoding for a tutorial. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. * What to do with badly-recorded voicebanks and what can be done. * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. * Voicebank Diphones. * Voicebank Triphones/VCV. ; Any productive help is welcome! * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * Visit these categories to find out what articles may need their pages standardized or cleaned up: Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade, Category:Profile pages needing cleanup ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse